profandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin
"For God and country." There is nothing more encouraging and inspiring in a battlefield than a Paladin fighting for one's side. Whether he or she is defending the exposed flanks or taking the fight to the enemy, a Paladin in action is a wonderful si = Jobchange Guide = # To become a Paladin, you must first be a 99/50 Crusader. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. If you are riding a Grand Pecopeco you must also get off your mount. You must also have EXACTLY 1,285,000 Z. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie (your weight must be 0). #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(Izlude). #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Swordsman's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Swordsman High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Swordsman High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Paladin NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You are now a Paladin. = Builds = Grand Cross Mobber *STR: 1-20 *AGI: 1 *INT: 80-99 *VIT: 80-99 *DEX: 50-80 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Grand Cross *Heal *Pecopeco Riding *Auto-Guard *Defender Other suggested skills: *Reflect Shield *Magnum Break A beefed-up "GC-Sader" build. It takes advantage of the HP boost, additional stats, and the 20 skill points to survive longer during GC leveling. Still relying on the Grand Cross-Heal combo to PvM, the build now can now have shield skills like Defender and Auto-Guard to reduce damage from enemy mobs. Magnum Break may be taken to scatter around mobs before using Grand Cross to change their position. Reflect Shield may also be taken to damage mobs and to activate auto-cast equipment (ex. Fireblend). Grand Cross Full Support *STR: 1-20 *AGI: 1 *INT: 80-99 *VIT: 80-99 *DEX: 50-80 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Grand Cross *Heal *Pecopeco Riding *Devotion *Battle Chant Although still capable of executing a powerful Grand Cross, this build can also play a great supporting role in parties, acting as the sponge and as an emergency healer. The additional skill points can now allow the FS Paladin to get GC-Heal and Devotion at the same time. The party can also benefit from the Paladin's Battle Chant, and the bonuses may become the turning point of a battle. The INT of the Paladin can be lowered to allot more points in DEX to decrease the cast time of Devotion. This build is ideal for party PvM and MvP, but can still prove to be very useful in PvP and siege. Caster/Devotion Paladin *STR: 1-20 *AGI: 1 *INT: 50-80 *VIT: 80-99 *DEX: 80-92 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Grand Cross *Pressure *Devotion *Battle Chant This build is a much more offensive oriented spell caster and support unit than the GC-Heal Paladin. It lets go of the Heal Skill to learn Pressure as well as Devotion and Battle Chant. This build is still an effective sponge because of it's high VIT and DEX, allowing the faster casting of Devotion. Grand Cross can be used for a surprising burst of offense and may be used to kill low VIT/HP enemies. Pressure can be also used to deal a generic 2000 HP damage and some SP damage. This build can be very devastating if paired with a Bard/Minstrel with Bragi's Poem. Pressure can be used to wipe out the HP and SP of an enemy before it can even come close. Sacrifice/Devotion Paladin *STR: 1-20 *AGI: 80-99 *INT: 1-20 *VIT: 80-99 *DEX: 10-40 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Sacrifice *Devotion *Auto-Guard *Reflect-Shield *Defender *Pecopeco Riding Other suggested skills: *Pressure *Battle Chant A damage powerhouse and a great tank, this Paladin invests in very high VIT and AGI to maximize Sacrifice damage output. In addition, this also makes the Paladin able to dodge most hits and capable of shrugging it if it connects. The defensive shield skills also increases the durability of this build. The high HP of this character also makes it a good sponge, although the DEX of this build is not that high so Devotion casting time may be slower than other builds. The Paladin may choose to use the rest of his or her skill points to invest in Pressure, or sacrifice a few shield skills to get 1 level of Battle Chant in order to remove debuffs such as "Weapon Strip". Pecopeco Riding with full Cavalier Mastery will make the Paladin reach his or her target quicker and move to another one once the victim has fallen. This build can clear out a PvP room alone, and is a very dangerous adversary in siege. Rapid Smiting Paladin *STR: 90-120 (Paladin to Royal Guard) *VIT: 90-110 (Paladin to Royal Guard) *DEX: 60-70 (Paladin to Royal Guard) Skills: *Rapid Smiting *Shield Boomerang *Auto-Guard *Reflect Shield *Provoke Other suggested skills: *Defender *Pressure *Devotion This build is centered around the skill Rapid Smiting. The Paladin should have high STR to maximize the damage of Rapid Smiting and sufficient DEX to increase it's hit rate and decrease the casting time and the chance to cancel the skill. This build can properly employ defensive and offensive shield skills to increase survivability and attack power. This build is focused more in PvP/MvP it can heavily damage enemies and can also kill off low VIT/HP, who are not expecting a one-shot skill from a Paladin. With enough STR, proper weapons and equipment, and a Cross Shield that gives 30% damage when using Shield Boomerang and Rapid Smiting. This build can deal 15-20,000 damage with one Rapid Smiting (like Clashing Spiral). Extra skills points can be employ to maximize Provoke level which futher reduces the enemy's defense and futher increases the damage of Rapid Smiting. Rapid Smiting/Caster Paladin *STR: 50-80 *AGI: 1 *INT: 70-90 *VIT: 40-60 *DEX: 50-92 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Rapid Smiting *Grand Cross *Pressure *Auto Guard Other suggested skills: *Provoke *Magnum Break *Devotion *Pecopeco Riding *Reflect Shield *Defender *Heal *Battle Chant A tricky build that is hard to use properly, this Paladin should only attempt this build if he or she has excellent equips. Done properly, however, this build can cover more ground and more situations than other builds. Some of the VIT of this build is sacrificed to bring INT up to par with the STR and DEX. This allows the user to deal more damage with Grand Cross because of the high ATK and MATK stats. The high DEX also decreases the skill's casting time. The stat distribution also allows Rapid Smiting and Pressure to be used efficiently. The rest of the skill distribution is up to the Paladin. Some maximize provoke as a Swordsman High to maximize Rapid Smiting damage, while some take Magnum Break to reposition mobs for Grand Cross. Others invest in shield skills like Reflect Shield and Defender and maximize Auto-Guard to increase durability and "shield activate" auto-attack skills and equipments. Still others pick Heal and Battle Chant for field longengivity and party support. The build can even cast Devotion decently, although the Paladin should be careful since their VIT and HP are not that high. This build excels in PvP and MvPing. In PvP and siege, the skills may keep the opponent guessing on which attack to watch out for. The high INT also increases the Paladins MDEF, allowing them to survive the spells and kill them with Rapid Smiting once they are reached. Rapid Smiting/Sacrifice Paladin *STR: 80-99/60-70 *AGI: 1 *INT: 1-20 *VIT: 60-70/80-99 *DEX: 70-80 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Rapid Smiting *Auto-Guard *Sacrifice *Devotion Other suggested skills: *Reflect Shield *Defender *Pecopeco Riding *Reflect Shield *Pressure This build focuses of the two powerful offensive skills available to the Paladin Class: Rapid Smiting and Sacrifice. However, stat and skill allocation balancing is crucial because the points available are limited. Depending on which skill is preffered more, the build keeps a decent STR and VIT, possibly sacrficing a few stats for the other. A high DEX is still required in order to increase the hit rate and decrease the casting time of Rapid Smiting. The Paladin is also a great sponge: the high DEX allows Devotion to be cast faster and the high VIT and STR makes the Paladin capable of absorbing hits for other characters and carry more potions and items in case the healer is busy or taken out. The Paladin may invest in more defensive shield skills in order to reduce enemy damage and act as a decent tank. Pressure may also be considered since the Paladin can cast the skill properly with it's high DEX. This build is great for PvM and MvPing, and can also be quiet dangerous in PvP and siege. Although not as deadly as a pure Sacrifice Paladin, the build is capable of taking out enemies who think they are safe behind a Safety Wall. Rapid Smiting is also capable of taking out low VIT/HP characters, and may be used to trigger the enemy into using Pneuma. This prevents Safety Wall from being used, and can allow the use of Sacrifice undeterred. Full Support Paladin *STR: 40-70 *AGI: 1 *INT: 20-30 *VIT: 99 *DEX: 80-92 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Devotion *Pressure *Defender *Auto Guard *Reflect Shield Other suggested skills: *Battle Chant *Pecopeco Riding The Full Support Paladin is the ultimate sponge in RO. A very high VIT with an HP capable of reaching 24,000 and a 120 DEX(with bonus and buffs) makes casting of Devotion fast. Pressure can be used to help whittle the HP and SP of the enemy if the Paladin is not busy using Devotion, although this is not usually advised when there is no Bragi's Poem support. The shield skills are useful since they are passed to those under Devotion's effect, as well as keep the Paladin alive since it is the target of most Champs in siege or PvP so as to leave the spell casters vulnerable. Battle Chant may also be considered, as well as Pecopeco Riding, which increases the number of potions an FS Paladin can carry. =Strategies= PvM and Leveling Rapid Smiting and Grand Cross type Paladins find it easy to hunt monsters and to level up. Rapid Smiting, in particular, is quiet effective against almost all monsters. Even if the target has a very high defense(which greatly reduces Rapid Smiting damage), using Provoke can negate this factor(barring the monster is an Undead element or is a Boss Protocol monster). With the right equipment and shield, RS Paladins can one or two-shot an enemy monster. Grand Cross Paladins once again return to their usual leveling spots when they were GC-Saders, although they find it easier because of the increased stats and skills. They may continue leveling there or they may try harder dungeons such as Geffenia. Pure Sacrifice and Devotion builds may run into problems leveling solo unless they use a Mercenary. Devotion is, however, very valuable for parties leveling in more dangerous dungeons such as Biolabs 3. If the Paladin can find a good party and/or guild he or she can go with, then leveling up could be easier. MVP Rapid Smiting and Sacrifice Paladins are very good DPS candidates for MVPing. The pure Sacrifice type can tank and DPS the MvP at the same time, provided that he or she is accompanied by a good FS character. Rapid Smiting Paladins cannot use Provoke against MVPs and may run across some problems when facing those with high defenses, but this can be offset if the party has Bragi Support. Grand Cross Paladins, like their Crusader counterpart, can only match against Demon and Undead type MVPs, however they are now more capable of tanking against them because of their increased skill pool, making them capable of facing some MVPs solo. Devotion type Paladins cannot MVP alone, but they are usually recruited in organized MVP hunting parties. Stronger MVPs, in particular those with total AOE such as Earthquake and Hell's Judgement, can only be survived if there is a Paladin sponging the vital characters. In fact, all Paladins capable of casting Devotion should do so when hunting MVPs. PvP and Siege The Paladin's Devotion is also crucial in successful PvP and Siege efforts, allowing softer and crucial characters to stay longer in the battlefield. The offensive abilities are also capable of taking the pain out to the enemy. Sacrifice does not suffer any damage penalties incurred from siege rules and can take out Bards and Dancers that are using Roki's Weil since it is not a skill(it is a buff). Rapid Smiting can kill those with low HP such as Mage and Archer class characters. Bards and Dancers that activate Eternal Chaos may also fall on one hit from this skill, since their defense is dropped to zero.Pressure can take out the SP of any opposing characters, and may even kill soft opponents if there is Bragi Support. On defensive skills, Reflect Shield and Auto Guard should also be always turned on to take out any Champs EFing those under Devotion or even the Paladin himself. Defender should only be used when the situation calls for it since it reduces the movement speed of the caster and those under his Devotion by 1/3. What Paladins fear the most in PvP is the Biochemist's Acid Bomb. Depending on how high the VIT of the Paladin is, they may be killed with one or two-shots in a matter of seconds. Even if it is a ranged attack, Defender doesn't reduce it. A Rapid Smiting Paladin with a lower VIT may surprise a Biochemist by surviving the Acid Bomb attack and quickly getting near and hit back with a Rapid Smiting. However, most Paladin's would need a Priest's Pneuma or a Professor's Fog Wall if there is a chance of retaliating against the Biochemist. In siege, Acid Bomb is rarely seen or used because of the skill reduction penalty. =Equipment= The following are good equipments for most Paladin builds. *Set Equipment: **Odin's Set ***Magni's Cap: Def + 5, STR + 2 ***Odin's Blessing: Def + 6 ***Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral by 5% ***Set Bonus: STR + 2, Def + 5, MDef + 5, if equipped by Swordsman Class: Def+5 **Battleground Set ***General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***General's Plate Mail1: Def + 7, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 150, MDEF + 1 ***Set Bonus: Increases damage received from all Non-Demihuman monster by 3 times, VIT + 3, Maximum HP + 12%, Increases Heal and Item recovery by 10%, When attacking physically, there is a chance to recover 6000HP over 10 seconds. **Tidal Set ***Wool Scarf1: Def + 3, MDEF + 4 ***Tidal Shoes1: Def + 3, Increase tolerance against Water Property attacks by 5% ***Set Bonus: HP Recovery + 5%, MHP + 10% *Armor: **Full Plate1: Def + 10 **Legion Plate1: Def + 11 **Meteo Plate1: Def + 10, 30% Resistance to Stun and Freeze **General's Plate Mail1: Def + 7, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 150, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Pecopeco Card: MHP + 10% ****Garm Card: Freeze enemy by 50% when receiving physical attacks ****Marc Card: Immunity against Freezing Status ****Evil Druid Card: Enchant Armor with Undead Property (impossible to Freeze and Stone Curse, but impossible to heal and revive) *Shield: **Shield1: Def + 6 **Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral property attacks by 5% **Strong Shield: Def + 4, Can never be knocked back, user receives 20% additional damage from all physical and magical attacks *Garment: **Manteau1: Def + 4 **Paldron1: Def + 5 **General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Raydric Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 20% ****Noxious Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, increase tolerance against ranged attacks by 10% ****Orc Baby Card: Flee + 10, increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, FLEE + 5 and Neutral property resistance +5% if Garment is refined greater than 8 *Shoes: **Boots1: Def + 4 **Greaves1: Def + 5 **Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Matyr Card: MHP + 10%, AGI + 1 ****Verit Card: MHP/MSP + 8% ****Gold Acidus Card: MHP/MSP + 4%, MHP/MSP + 4% and HP/SP recovery + 5% if shoes are not refined higher than 4 ****Ancient Firelock Card: STR + 2, MHP/MSP + 10% if shoes are refined higher than 8 Tanking/Sponging *Headgear: **Helm/Helm1: Def + 6, Top **Bone Helm/Bone Helmf1: Def+ 7, Top **Spiky Band/Spiky Band1: Def + 6, Top ***Insert Grand Pecopeco Card(5% Gloria level 1 when receiving physical damage; Def+3, VIT+3 if equipped with Pecopeco compounded armor) if headgear is slotted. **Evolved Orc Hero Helm: Def + 5, STR + 2, VIT + 1, MHP + 10%, Top-Middle **Fin Helm: Def + 2, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower **Evolved Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Brute Monsters by 5%, Lower **Gentleman's Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Demi-Human Monsters by 2%, Lower *Accessories: **Safety Ring: Def + 3, MDEF + 3 **Necklace1: VIT + 1 ***Compounded with Spore Card(VIT + 2) **Orlean's Glove1: DEX + 2, MATK + 3% ***Compounded with Zerom Card(DEX + 3) **Medal of Honor(Swordsman): ATK and MATK + 5%, HIT + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50 **Neo Safety Ring: Def + 5, MDEF + 5 Sacrifice/Rapid Smiting *Headgear: **Evolved Orc Hero Helm: Def + 5, STR + 2, VIT + 1, MHP + 10%, Upper-Middle **Baphomet Horns: Def + 5, Increase damage against Demi-humans by 12%, increase ATK by 1 every Job Level (maximum of 20), Upper **Alice Doll1: STR + 1, increase damage against Demi-humans by 10%, Upper **Flying Angel Wings: Def + 3, ASPD + 9%, reduce cast time by 3% **Chicken Hat: ASPD + 5%, chance to cast Crazy Uproar every attack, cannot by upgraded, Upper **Angel Ears/Evil Ears: Def + 1, STR + 1, Middle **Angel Spirit: STR + 1, ATK and MATK + 2%, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower **Gentleman's Pipe: Reduce damage from Demi-human monsters by 2%, Lower *Weapon: **Main Gauche4 **Blade4 ***Compound 4 racial/size damage cards to ensure maximum damage against targets **Byeollongum: Increase damage against Boss-type monsters by 50%, increase damage received from normal monsters by 10%, All Stats + 2 **Assaulter Spear: STR + 2, increase damage against Demi-humans by 95%, bypass 20% of Demi-human defense, if worn by Crusaders and Paladins: ASPD + 20% and weapon cannot be broken(expect in upgrading attempts) *Shield: **Cross Shield: Def + 6, STR + 1, increase Shield Boomerang and Rapid Smiting damage by 30%, increase SP consumption of Skills by 10% *Accessories: **Ring1: STR + 1 ***Compounded with Mantis Card(STR + 3) **Orlean's Glove1: DEX + 2, MATK + 3% ***Compounded with Zerom Card(DEX + 3) **The Sign: ATK and MATK + 5% **Medal of Honor(Swordsman): ATK and MATK + 5%, HIT + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50 **Ring of Flame Lord: STR + 2, VIT + 1, ATK + 15, certain chance to cast Fireball, Zen, Critical Explosion, Bowling Bash and Pressure Grand Cross/Caster Similar to a Grand Cross Crusader's equipment. =Skills= See also:Crusader Skills =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Swordsman *Crusader Category:Paladin Category:Classes Category:Crusader